Of Beasts and Devils
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: An amusing oneshot story where Ed goes in for repairs and gets an ego boosting, sort of. [COMPLETED]


_**A/N:** Just something short and amusing. No real plot. Heck, it's a one-shot. You can take this as a story hinting Winry and Ed, or you could call it just a friendship fic. Whatever you want.

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. _

* * *

**Of Beasts and Devils**

"Edward! What did you do to your automail this time?" 

Ed cringed at the piercing scream Winry released into his ear. If he weren't deaf by the time he reached twenty, it'd be a miracle. Everytime he would pay a visit to the blonde mechanic, she'd find the automail either totally destroyed thus irreparable, or totally torn apart into teeny, tiny pieces that had to be put back together like a puzzle. This time, it was the puzzle piece supreme.

"I was just doing what I normally do; it's not my fault the automail falls apart that easily."

_'Clang!'_

Ed keeled over and twitched as he tried to soothe the pain (and the knot) that was building on his cranium. It was quite difficult with one working arm, but he was making progress. Slowly, but surely.

"Whatever you keep doing, Edward, stop! Everytime you do stuff, you end up here! Not that I'm complaining about your visits, but, for crying out loud, just once come with automail that isn't in need of repairing!"

Al and Pinako by now had high tailed it into the kitchen away from the quarreling duo.

However, Mustang, Havoc, and Hughes had taken the liberty to bring the Elric brothers to Resembool and took the advantage for free entertainment. All bets were up: Edward versus Winry, and her trusty sidekick, the all-powerful wrench.

"I'll be sure to schedule that in some time, but I can't make any guarantees," Ed grinned painfully as the knot swelled to a nice sized melon.

"Well, there better be at least _one_ time you do come without _any_ damage." Winry took her wrench and stuffed it into her tool belt. "So, are you gonna lay on the floor all day or are you gonna get off your ass and let me fix your arm?"

"I think I'll stay on the floor. Nice view from here."

Winry gritted her teeth and instantaneously the wrench was connected to Ed's poor skull again. "YOU PERVERT!"

"Ow! Can't you take a joke? I wasn't even talking about _that_!" Ed hissed in pain as the lone melon on his head found a new friend right beside it.

"Right, now get up."

Ed pushed himself off the floor with his good arm and seated himself on the stool next to the workbench. Winry took off his jacket and placed it on the couch next to the amused Roy Mustang, who was getting a few chuckles out of Ed's pain. Winry then took off the other shirt so his chest was exposed. She then began to inspect the damage to the metal shoulder.

"Ed, I wonder if there is anything up in that thick skull of yours."

"After all the poundings I get from you, it's a wonder I'm still alive."

"Oh come on, I don't beat you that hard!"

"You're not the one getting pummeled in the head with a freaking wrench!"

"So! I get hit in the head with plenty of things!"

"Name one thing."

"Fine," Winry paused and opened her mouth but nothing came to mind. Anything when they were playing as children? Nope. Blank. Not a thing. How about by strangers? Nope. Nothing again.

Edward smirked as he attempted to cross his arms, only to remember he only had one at the moment. "Well?"

"Shut up, alchemy freak."

"Mechanic junkie."

"Shorty!"

"HEY! WATCH IT!"

"Shorty!"

"Pain in the ass!"

"Shorty!"

"Can't you think of anything else besides shorty?"

"Baka!"

"Stupid-head!"

"Sexy beast!"

"Royal pain in the-what did you just call me?"

The other people in the room had heard what she said and were momentarily out of it in hysterics. Edward on the other hand, didn't catch it until the last moment when he was about to call her a royal pain in the ass.

Winry did a double take and blushed furiously. "Heh, well, what do you know, I got you to shut up."

"Did you call me sexy beast?"

"Yeah."

"Did you really mean it?"

Winry paused and the room went eerily quiet. Ed leaned in anxiously for a reply. The blonde mechanic bowed her head so her hair fell in front of her face and she nodded and replied with a meek 'yes'.

With that, Edward leaped up and did a dramatic pose in front of Roy.

"See that Roy! I'm a sexy beast! Not just sexy, but a sexy **beast**! Beat THAT!"

Roy shrugged and raised his hands in defeat. "I guess that beats 'handsome devil' any day."

**-Fin-**


End file.
